elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Bendu Olo (Player)
I have a question, who is "Bendu Olo" ? I never heard about him in the game and in every single article on English WikiTES he is portrayed as a "main hero"... --TESManiac 06:22, 17 August 2008 (UTC) Bendu Olo is the default name of the player character in Oblivion as shown in the Construction Set. As we are an encyclopedia we need to call the character something, so it just makes sense to use the default until Bethesda gives the character a canocial name, which they probably never will. I hope that answears your question, and welcome by the way. –K.A.J•T• • • 09:18, 17 August 2008 (UTC) Oh, I didn't know that. That's interesting! Thank you, I will stay with you a little bit longer guys ;)...--TESManiac 15:39, 17 August 2008 (UTC) Why can't we reference him / her as the Hero of Kvatch? Some pages do, and some don't which is rather confusing. And just because he is a default Imperial doesn't really mean anything. Maybe just plain "Champion of Cyrodiil" would be better. Thevi0lence 21:52, 25 September 2008 (UTC)Thevi0lence :I feel I agree with this. I understand that Bendu Olo is the default name in the Construction Set, but if this is a wiki operating off of lore, then "Hero of Kvatch" is a much more accurate name, simply because within Elder Scrolls lore, the Hero has not been defined. From what I've seen, UESP handles the Construction Set. While this isn't the largest issue the wiki will have, perhaps it should be given consideration. For my part, I will continue to label him/her as Hero of Kvatch in my articles until instructed to do otherwise. :GR Groe 01:14, 26 September 2008 (UTC) Bendu Olo - King of Anvil I don't think that the player should be reffered to as Bendu Olo like this, due to the fact that Bendu Olo is actually another person. Bendu Olo was the first King of Anvil who led the All Flags Navy against the Sload of Thras shortly after the Thrassian Plague of 1E 2200. 00:31, 17 October 2008 (UTC) :It's the default name of the Hero in the Construction Set, and there isn't anything wrong with two people sharing the same name. --'Michaeldsuarez (Talk) ( )' 14:59, 17 October 2008 (UTC) Player Character I've had a crazy idea instead of calling the player character Bendu Olo which is obviously confusing why don't you call him/her the players character or is that not confusing enough? Picture The source that the name came from is sketchy enough, but what about the picture? What wiki accepts the default face as the true face of the character? that's ridiculous! If you absolutely must have a picture, I recommend something like this article and just have his arm covering his face or something. But we don't even know the gender or species of the character, so I don't even think you should have a picture at all. (Also notice how that article just calls him "Jedi Exile" and doesn't try to give him some bullshit name). -- Xell Khaar 18:44, 18 June 2009 (UTC) I agree. Personally I fell Sheograth should be merged with Jyggalag, as they are the same person, and this article should be moved to Sheogorath as the player is refered to as such after the completion of Shivering Isles. As for the image, we should use the one of the hero clad in steel armour on a horse with their back to the camera. It is a canocial image and it doesn't reveal the race or gender of the character. Arandil 16:27, 21 June 2009 (UTC)